


A mother figure?

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Children, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, mother vibes??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: A mother figure towards to little girlsA/N: Im sorry if i made anyone OOC! im still new to fire emblem
Relationships: Reader & Other(s), Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	A mother figure?

"Ah Kana slow down im following you" following the young daughter of Corrin, she has something to show you. 

Outside 

the girl can run but you make sure she doesn't hurt her toes; she stop letting go of your hand and hold her jewel "Watch! I became strong like my papa!" watching her, she turns ito a dragon and show you how strong she got, turning back to normal clapping your hands "Thats very good Kana! You'll be as strong as your dad with a abit more training!" You say, she smiles and hugs you "Thank you!" she giggle, you felt someone behind you, hugging making Kana look and its just Velouria, Keaton's daughter.

You summon her right before you summon her father, she is a very cute girl aside from Kana, she has been acting strange towards you so does Velouria who runs up to you and hug you; putting your hand on her back "Velouria is something wrong?" she nods, you pet her head making her nuzzle you since she is a pup, Kana is a bit jealous by this, she tug your white robe, you pet her head she smiles making Velouria abit protective over you "Alright you two lets head inside" both of them hid under your white robe which makes you confuse then seeing Keaton, is he looking for someone? you say your hello to him which gives you a small wave "Have you seen Velouria?"  
"I have not i think she looking for dust bunnies" he looks down and see her legs, he shakes his head making you giggle "Alright if you see her, tell her i found some dust bunnies she can have"  
"Will do!" waving him off and head inside.

"Such a mother vibe" Camilla tease you "What are you talking about?" asking her, she takes a sip of her tea "Dear you are such a mother to both of the little ones"  
"Mother figure to them?"  
"Yes, the way you praise them, the way you protect them you are a mother figure to those girls and its so cute"  
"Haha yeah right......I would never be a good mom anyway sure i love those girls to bits and with all my heart but..Being a mother to them....I can't see myself as a mother to them, they probably see me as a hero or something" you sigh, Camilla shake her head "Not true darling, the way Kana talks about you to Corrin, she really sees you as a mother and Velouria, she thinks of you as a mother she wanted"  
Looking at your drink...How can two of them see you as a mother....You stand up "Where are you going?" Camilla ask "Im going to see the girls" she smiles and tells you to be careful. 

Heading to the flower fleid seeing the girls with their dad's, Kana was the first to see you, her and Velouria runs up to you and hands you a handful of flowers, you smile and thank them, squating down to their height and ask them a question "Velouria...Kana do you guys...Think i would make a good mother?" both of them look at each other then you, they nod their head making you smile "Am...I a good mother figure to you two?"  
Both of them nod again, Corrin and Keaton was behind their daughters, looking ag them "Kana cant stop talking how much, she sees you a mother if this is too fast for your own but....You would make a perfect wife.....I just want to protect you and keep you close to us"  
"Velouria cant stop talking about you, whenever she's is lonely she "always ask where are you?" i can see why she always sleep in your room and you didn't mind her doing this so i have to agree Lord Corrin, You'd make the perfect wife."

A Prefect wife for two of them?? EH?!? are both of them in love with you??


End file.
